


Relax

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Maids, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Sauna, sylvix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: Felix see's a maid costume and kinda loses his fucking mindthere's also lots of emotional angst in here but trust me. there's a happy ending <3





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired in part by 'you make a fool of death (with your beauty)' by spiralpegasus because ya girl is a slut for crossdressing. but this is also entirely the fault of natendo_art because she too, is a sinner. <3 (what else would you expect by nintendo announcing sauna AND maid/butler outfit DLCs??

"Oh yes, everyone, before you go, we will be changing up our activities a bit this coming weekend."  
The blue lions packed their belongings more slowly, itching to get out of the lecture to go outside and stretch their legs.  
"Seteth and I agreed that you all were in need of some much-needed rest and relaxation," Byleth continued, closing the book in front of him. He smiled around the room as the students grinned excitedly at the person sitting next to them. "Tomorrow morning, we will be setting off for a hot spring to the south. We have graciously been invited by some of the merchants who do business in the area. Pack lightly, as we'll only be staying until Sunday afternoon.  
As Byleth continued the details about the trip, Sylvain Gautier looked out of the corner of his eye at Felix Fraldarius beside him. As per usual, the swordsman was scowling, but he was also currently thinking. His mouth scrunched up as he scribbled furiously on the paper before him, his free fingers. rhythmically tapping the side of his face. He looked to be making a list but grunted and crumpled it up before Sylvain could get a look at it.  
"Whatcha writing?" He smirked, making to grab the wad of paper out of his hands. Felix swatted his hand away and pocketed it.  
"I was trying to change up my exercises this weekend, but now with this trip, I'll have to completely rethink it."  
"Felix..." Sylvain helped his lover pack his things away before they stood up and trailed out of the lecture hall with everyone else a little ways ahead of them. He had told his partner a million times before that he needed to relax. He needed to get away from training, to not take his sword everywhere he went, but the younger man simply never listened to him. He no longer threatened to fight him as he would in the old days, and now chose to instead try to spark fear in Sylvain.  
_What if thirty thieves made their way into our dormitories and threatened to slice Dimitri's neck if we didn't offer someone for sacrifice?_  
_I have to keep both my blade and my skill sharp._  
_What if someone got to me before I could protect you?  
All Sylvain could do was squeeze Felix's outstretched hand as they continued on their walk towards the dining hall. When the shorter man put his head on his shoulder, he knew he was listening to his concerns. He truly wished that Felix would be able to relax that weekend._

_ _ __ _ _

**  
The next morning, Felix blinked awake slowly as he heard pounding at his door. When he looked to his left and saw he was alone in bed, he rolled his eyes and threw on his shirt before cracking the door open.  
"Once you leave, you're not allowed back in," he said to a beaming Sylvain outside.  
"Awww... But I brought your favorite..."  
Felix hid a smile and pressed the door closed, smirking when he heard Sylvain set the tray down outside and fight him to open it. For a few moments, they struggled against each other, Sylvain even putting his foot in the doorway to stop the other.  
"Fine... come back in. Thank you." Felix opened the door and waited for the redhead to clumsily pick the tray back up. As his lover turned around to smile at him, he shut the door quickly and locked it with a chuckle. "Three... two... one..."  
Like clockwork, a small note shot in quickly to the room from under the door frame. On it, in Sylvain's extravagant handwriting, was written "I love you" alongside a small drawing of a crying Sylvain. Felix picked it up, grasped it for a moment, and put it in his wardrobe on top of a stack of countless others. He opened the door and smirked at his pouting lover in the doorway.  
"Thank you, love," Felix said softly, kissing Sylvain on the cheek as he set down their breakfast. It was a gesture he had grown extremely fond of and had lately been dreading eating in the dining all with everyone else.  
"Even though you lock me out and push me away..." Sylvain took Felix in his arms and laced his fingers in his hair while he tilted his head upward to kiss him. They stood there quietly, enjoying the warmth of one another in the silence of the early morning. The pair enjoyed their breakfast after, speculating how the weekend at the hot spring would unfold. Felix, ever on high alert, told his lover he had packed an extra blade to strap to his leg should he need it.  
"I want you... to relax." Sylvain had lightly shoved the swordsman back onto the pillows and was holding their hands together. "You need to take a break before you... explode," he said worriedly. He pleaded with Felix silently, staring meaningfully into the other's copper eyes. Felix looked away from him and gave his lover's hands a reassuring squeeze.  
"I'll try."  
With a tender, passionate kiss, Sylvain hugged Felix tightly and pulled him up to stand.  
"Thank you. Let's get going before Ingrid comes in here and yells at us."  
**  
The inn was quaint and comfy, with a reception area decorated with couches and a warm fire. There and on the walls of the private rooms where long cuts of drapery in yellows and reds. Each room had its own sitting area and beautiful four-poster bed complete with matching canopy.  
"So intimate," Sylvain smiled into Felix's neck, hugging him from behind and nuzzling his face against him.  
"You still need to behave," Felix warned softly. They were standing in front of a large window in the corner of the room that overlooked the sprawling charm of the hot spring; some of their fellows were already heading in to relax.  
"I am always on my very best behavior," Sylvain replied, faking his best innocent smile. "As a matter of fact, I could have you down on that bed already. But I, being the perfect gentleman, wanted you to get settled in before we destroyed it!"  
Felix scoffed with a smile and reached for a pile of towels that had been set on the room's wardrobe for both of them. "Shall we?"  
"After you, Fraldarius," A quick spank on Felix's ass made him pink, which delighted his lover. Sylvain laced Felix's fingers into their own as they traversed the inn to get to the baths.  
Dimitri and Dedue were already soaking in the warm water when Felix and Sylvain walked through the door. They had been laughing, but quickly zoomed apart when the screen to the spring slid open.  
"Don't mind us, gentlemen," Sylvain smiled, fearlessly dropping the towel from around his waist and sliding down into the water. When Dimitri shot him a pointed look, he realized what they had intruded upon. "Uhhh... How would you feel about going to the sauna, Fe?"  
Felix, innocently oblivious to a fault, nodded and hastily threw Sylvain a towel to wrap himself in as he sprang up from the water almost as quickly as he had submerged. Sylvain smiled apologetically to the pair in the water and slid the screen closed behind them.  
"We should find a place more private anyway," Sylvain laughed awkwardly, leading Felix down the corridors to the sauna. At the correct door on the men's side, Sylvain jutted his head in to make sure it was empty before pulling Felix behind him. He used his towel to secure a makeshift lock and turned around to beam at his lover, who was sitting on the bench, already red. "Like what you see?"  
Felix scoffed and looked away, blaming the redness on the intense steam around them. When Sylvain pouted, he tapped the seat next to him and gave him a small smile.  
"That's more like it. I just want you to take it easy and relax!"  
Sylvain sat down next to Felix and took the man's hand as they enjoyed the warmth of the sauna.  
"Hey... Sylvain."  
The redhead lazily flopped his head over, smiling at the swordsman.  
"I'm glad that we're here. It'll be nice to relax for just a night. But... I'm more glad that I'm here with you."  
Knowing the door was locked, Felix held nothing back and sniffled as Sylvain took him into his arms and held him. He could have sobbed. Flashes of the last six years ran through his mind as he held on to him, his rock throughout it all. He remembered their reunion a year after the war started, how Sylvain had found him nearly drinking himself to an early grave in a filthy bar. How they searched for Dimitri despite hearing numerous rumors that he had perished. Despite Felix's diligent training the year they'd been apart, he had nearly lost his life to bandits the night before Sylvain found him.  
Above all of the memories, the deepened bond turned to love that he'd formed with his childhood friend had truly been what saved him. Throughout multiple bouts of depression and anger, of long nights spent screaming at one another about the past, Sylvain had stayed with him the entire time. Even at Felix's lowest point, when he admitted to his lover that he no longer wanted to continue trying, Sylvain stayed by him and helped rebuild this confidence and strength, both mental and physical.  
"I love you," Felix said to Sylvain, biting his lip to keep from crying any more than he already was.  
"I love you too, my heart." Sylvain wiped Felix's face with a little laugh, unsure if they were tears or just a side effect of the heat of the sauna.  
**  
The rest of the afternoon was spent relaxing with everyone around the inn and springs. Sylvain and Felix took a leisurely walk around the nearby lake with Mercedes and Annette, who like the men held hands the entire time. Lunch was spent with Ingrid, who was also having a hard time settling down and letting go despite the short time of the trip. Ashe spent most of the day reading outside, not leaving a shady spot beneath a giant tree. They didn't see Dedue and Dimitri until dinner, but Sylvain knew why...  
"Thank you for the delicious meal!" Byleth and Seteth smiled at everyone around the table as the inn's maids came and cleared away the dishes and plates. The girls were laying down the charm for every person seated at the table, smiling, flirting, swooping down so their cleavage could be seen. One made a suggestive wink at Sylvain and it was hard for him to not laugh in her face, so instead, he politely shook his head and squeezed Felix's hand on top of the table. She blushed and hurried away.  
"Such... interesting outfits." Felix's eyes followed her as she disappeared into the kitchen. Sylvain snorted.  
"Interesting how?"  
Felix shot him a quick look but bit back his words. How was he supposed to tell Sylvain he wanted to see him in one of those girls' outfits?  
"Everyone, enjoy the rest of your evening. We will still have some time in the morning to relax around the springs," Seteth announced, standing up beside Byleth. The two bowed their way out of the dining room and left everyone to their own devices.  
"Sylvain... would you mind if we took another walk outside?" Felix tried to keep his complexion clear as they waved to everyone and set out into the quiet outside.  
"What's on your mind, Fe?" Sylvain caught up to the hurrying Felix, grabbing his hand. Felix smiled to himself at the touch; one of the most endearing things about his love was his need to always hold his hand when they were walking. Before the war, if anyone tried to touch him he'd instantly recoil and scowl. He probably still would with anyone else, but Sylvain's touch soothed him and he craved it.  
"I was and still am intrigued by those outfits the maids were wearing. You'd never see anyone at Garreg Mach wearing something like that. Well... Manuela maybe."  
They stopped at the edge of the lake, the spectacular view distracting them. The full moon above hit the still water and reflected brilliantly, casting a bright white light around them.  
"This view is almost as beautiful as you," Felix said self-consciously, avoiding Sylvain's line of sight in embarrassment as the words came out of his mouth. He smiled when he felt his lover's arms wrap around him from behind.  
"It sounds like you love those outfits too..." the redhead laughed against his neck, squeezing him around his chest.  
"I... I mean, they're nice, is all-" Felix stammered and felt an uncontrollable smile breaking out on his face.  
"Do you want me to wear one for you?" Sylvain turned Felix around and smiling lovingly down at the other.  
"You wouldn't be embarrassed? You wouldn't feel foolish?" Felix looked incredulously at the other. When he smiled his purest, most genuine smile, he melted.  
Sylvain lit up and grabbed Felix's shoulders in excitement. "Never. If it'll make you happy, my love, I'm happy to oblige." He reached down and brought the swordsman's hand up to his lips and kissed it. Felix shifted on his feet and felt so vulnerable. Even after the countless nights of love and affection from Sylvain, he still found a way to sweep him off his feet unexpectedly.  
"How are you going to even procure one of those outfits?" Felix asked him as they made their way back to the inn.  
"You just leave that to me."  
**  
Felix was about to leave the room in search of Sylvain. He'd been gone at least half an hour at that point. Felix stood up to retrieve his blade from the wardrobe when he heard a key being inserted into the lock on the door. He hurriedly shut the door to the wardrobe and awkwardly stood frozen in place, unsure which version of his lover would walk through the door.  
"Fe? You still awake?" Sylvain slipped in and locked the door behind him, chuckling when he saw the state of Felix. He was still dressed in his normal gear but had a folded garment stuffed under his arm.  
"How... how did you even get it?"  
"That lovely maid who made bedroom eyes at me said it was the least she could do," Sylvain replied with a chuckle, holding the garment behind his back so Felix couldn't peep. "But I promised I'd give it back so you can't be too rough with me," he added in a sultry manner to his beloved, closing the gap between them. He kissed Felix with a smirk as the swordsman shuddered beneath him.  
"I can't make any promises if you're going to behave that way," he replied, grabbing Sylvain's red locks and grasping them anxiously before returning the kiss. His voice dropped in a tender way when he added, "Thank you, my love."  
Sylvain lead Felix to the bed and told him to wait while he changed. The redhead fell behind the simple wooden screen on the opposite end of the room, making a show of him tossing his stripped clothing over the top.  
"Hmmm, this is so tight..." Felix buried his face in the pillow when he heard his lover humming his way into the outfit. His exaggerated grunts and playful groans made him wonder if he wanted to laugh or growl with hunger, so a strained mix of the two fell out of his lips.  
"Settle down, master, we wouldn't want you to get all worked up so soon..."  
Felix's head shot up from the pillow, his mind reeling and heart pounding against his chest at the use of the name. His stunned silence made Sylvain snort behind the screen.  
"Are you ready for me... master?"  
"Y-yes," Felix replied instantly, voice breaking as he gripped the pillow almost to the point of tearing it.  
Sylvain peeked around the screen and Felix saw he had adorned his hair with a headband. He sucked air through his nose painfully as the other sheepishly appeared in full view before him. The outfit hugged the lancer's body snuggly, his broad shoulders standing out and towering over the dainty material beneath them. A black bodice with a heart-shaped neckline seemed to burst with the width of his chest. Two black bows sat nicely at his hips on the almost sheer white skirt, which was supported by a scalloped black tulle at the hem. The ruthless man had even adorned his left leg with a lacy black garter.  
"What do you think, my lord?" Sylvain asked with an innocent air, taking the skirt in his fingertips and twirling it.  
"Sylvain, I. You. You look..." Felix stood up and crossed the room to Sylvain in mere footsteps, hungrily clasping his hips and pulling them towards his own. "You look delicious," he grumbled, looking up at his lover with dark eyes. Sylvain was even taller than normal because of the black heels that his feet were strapped into.  
"I want to please you, Lord Fraldarius," Sylvain moaned into Felix's neck. He took the shorter man's hand and gently guided him back to the bed. His hands swiftly yet tenderly removed his lover's clothes. He then folded them neatly at an agonizingly slow pace.  
Felix struggled to find the words to engage in the roleplay Sylvain was putting on the table. He knew that acting it out would intensify his longing for the other, but was always nervous to talk out loud.  
"What would please my master?" Sylvain prompted, climbing on the bed behind him and massaging his shoulders. Felix peeped at how he delicately folded his legs beneath him. The fishnet stockings pulled over his muscles made him weak.  
A sudden thought flourished in Felix's mind and it made his face burn.  
"I want you. In front of the mirror. So I can see every angle of you."  
"Oh yes, my lord," Sylvain placed a bite and long suck on Felix's neck. He pressed his groin against the other man's lower back and gently pushed him off the bed with his hips, making sure he felt his hardening dick underneath the skirt.  
Felix felt more confident knowing Sylvain was enjoying himself. Feeling his dick pressed up against him gave him that boost that brought out the filthy thoughts clogging his mind.  
"On the floor," Felix demanded coolly, pointing to a spot in front of the mirror in the corner of the room. It was large and beautiful with a molded gold frame and intricate filigree details. It showed both men fully in its reflection.  
Sylvain curtsied with a nervous smile. His mind reeled at the more dominating Felix breaking out of his shell. He slunk down to his knees on the hard ground and looked up at his lover longingly, aching for more instruction.  
"Play with yourself. Watch yourself in the mirror." Felix guided Sylvain to turn around and gave him a knowing look through the reflection. Felix, even when he was more alpha in bed and roleplay, never wished to humiliate. He simply had desires he wanted to see come to fruition and denying himself the ability to touch Sylvain deepened his lust.  
Sylvain wished to beg Felix to assist him but knowing how he operated kept him from doing so. He took on an embarrassed expression as he gazed at Felix behind him in the mirror, biting his lip and furrowing his eyebrows. His hands tepidly started stroking his pecs and sides under the maid dress. He whined at his own touch. More desire had started to build with Felix standing over him like he was. Even while nude and vulnerable, Felix still provided a commanding aura.  
"That's it. Smile for me, my love."  
Sylvain didn't even have to pretend. His lips curled into a hungry smile as his hands made their way to his thighs. One gripped the elastic of the thigh-high and the other achingly fell on his full dick. It had spread the already tight fabric and was barely covering the area. He shot Felix another embarrassed grin as he teased the head. From there on out he refused to maintain eye contact and focused on looking vulnerable.  
He dug his nails into his thigh, relishing the visible shudder that tore through Felix. His whine turned back into a moan as he clutched his dick with the fabric of the dress wrapped around it.  
"Tell me I please you, Lord Fraldarius," he breathed out, begging for the praise so he could take himself into his hands properly. His lover bent down and nuzzled his neck.  
"Good boy," was hissed into his ear far enough away that the swordsman still wasn't touching him but close enough for Sylvain to feel his hot, hungry breath on his skin.  
The redhead finally moved the skirt up and shivered at his own touch.  
"Must I be gentle, master?" He pleaded desperately, starting out achingly slow.  
"Yes. I want you to show me that you're enjoying yourself and not... rushing." Felix kissed his cheek and smiled warmly down at his whining lover. "Look at how beautiful you look."  
The lancer pumped himself as slowly as he could while still showing his excitement. He squirmed as Felix lovingly led him along, his lover's eyes were heavily lidded as they both watched him masturbate in front of the fancy mirror.  
Felix began to tremble in anticipation as he watched the love of his life pleasure himself without his physical assistance. He grunted longingly as Sylvain momentarily disobeyed and picked up his pace.  
"I didn't say you could do that, my love," he teased, gently grabbing the other's hair and making him look up at him. Sylvain smiled like a brat and shrugged, making Felix laugh and fight a smile. He ran his fingers through the other's hair before leaning down, parting his lips with his tongue, then easing his dick into his mouth. He pressed it into the back of his throat and closed his eyes as Sylvain moaned against him.  
Felix's eyes fluttered open as his gaze lazily drifted to their reflection in the mirror, watching Sylvain taking his dick. He had propped himself such a way on his knees that the short maid's dress no longer covered his ass and one heeled foot popped up behind with tension. When he focused his eyes directly down upon the man below him, his hips jerked and pounded with more force into his throat. The gesture momentarily froze Sylvain as he groaned in satisfaction.  
The redhead slowly pulled himself off Felix's dick, swallowing all that had accumulated around his mouth thus far.  
"Is my lord pleased?" He asked with a low growl, running his tongue from the underside of his dick to the slit.  
"You've been so good, my dear. I think you've deserved a reward," Felix replied, his back arching as Sylvain teased his dick. He thrust past his lips one more time before pulling him up by the arms and steering him to the four-post bed. He eagerly showered him with kisses as he threw open the canopy, and with a push had his lover sprawled out on the soft covers.  
He blushed horribly, incredulous that words like this could come out of him, but managed a soft affirmation to Sylvain. "You have pleased your master. Now your master will please you."  
They had stashed lube under the pillows earlier in the day, so Felix retrieved it and poured some onto his fingers. He pressed one into Sylvain's entrance and rubbed his chest, sides, every inch of him down to his hips. He whispered loving compliments against his soft skin as he traveled down and into the other. Sylvain sank down into the sheets in ecstasy, toying with the idea of begging to really drive his lover over the edge. When Felix added another finger to him though and picked up the pace though, he was soon seeing too many stars to speak.  
"So good. You're so fucking good, my love," Felix insisted, bending down and teasing the head of Sylvain's dick with his tongue. The redhead groaned from deep in his throat, the pumps and delicate touch almost too much for him to handle.  
"Mmm, more, darling, please." Sylvain moved his legs and crossed them over Felix's back to pull him closer. Felix anxiously pressed his dick against Sylvain's groin with his fingers still inside, moving his free hand to his own dick to prepare.  
"Please, lord Fraldarius. Love me, my master."  
Felix came unwound. He replaced his fingers with the head of his dick inside Sylvain, hissing in pleasure at the contact. The maid dress on his beloved had become sloppy and disheveled, scrunched up on the redhead's stomach and showing off his toned stomach for Felix. In one last act of dominance, he reached down to Sylvain's thigh high socks and scratched runs and holes in them. The man below him growled in satisfaction at the gesture, thrusting his ass down and taking more of Felix inside.  
Felix pressed himself fully inside. Without breaking contact, he flipped Sylvain effortlessly onto his side. He moved his knee to rest at the small of his back and gave his lover a quick kiss on the neck before pounding into him.  
Sylvain looked up at Felix, heart threatening to burst out of his chest at the sight of him. His teeth were hooked on the right side of his mouth and his eyes were shut tight with pleasure, his torso trembling as he slammed into him.  
"M-master--" he lovingly reached for Felix's hand and grasped it tightly for both leverage and yet another point of contact. "Fuck..."  
"Will you take your lord's load like a good boy?" The outburst from Felix shocked both of them. Sylvain squirmed, pressing his legs and ass as close to the other as he could possibly get them, begging, pleading, demanding that Felix fulfill the request. His soft cries only made Felix slam into him more frequently and urgently. The swordman's fingers clung to his hips so roughly that Sylvain felt bruises forming. But the look on Felix's face as he drew farther and farther away from self-control about brought him over the edge as well. He wasn't going to last much longer between their body heat, the noises coming from their mouths and Sylvain's ass, and the pounding in his chest.  
"My lord, let me come, please." Sylvain gazed up at Felix grabbing his hand and biting his lip. "Let me take your load like a good boy."  
"Sylvain, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Ahhhn-" Every word was accentuated with a grunt and thrust. Felix shoved Sylvain onto his back and plowed into him quickly but purposefully, pumping his dick with his free hand and teasing a nipple under the dress with the other.  
"Goddess, Felix, more, plea-"  
Felix hit his prostate multiple times right as Sylvain tightened his legs around his waist. Their already burning skin was set ablaze as a similar warmth welled up deep within them and came crashing in waves over their bodies. Felix's entirety tensed up as he jerked Sylvain's hips as close as they possibly could be, all while Sylvain screamed his name over and over and over. With one final thrust, Sylvain came all over his lover's hand and his stomach, strings of release coating them. Felix pulled out and nearly wasted his orgasm on the sheets, but managed to get his dick in the redhead's mouth before he too came undone.  
Sylvain greedily licked and sucked, all the while gazing lovingly up at Felix. He dug his nails into Felix's ass as he finished him off, and moaned every time his dick hit the back of his throat.  
"I love you. I fucking love you," Felix said hoarsely, moving Sylvain's sweaty hair out of his face and rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs. "You were so good. So beautiful."  
Sylvain tenderly laid Felix back onto the bed and wrapped their bodies together as they came off their high and their breaths slowed. Felix held Sylvain so closely it felt as though they were going to melt into one another. No more words needed to be spoken as they curled up under the covers and fell asleep in each other's arms. Felix Fraldarius could not have been more relaxed if he tried, and it was all thanks to the love of his life, his very beating heart, and life-giving soul.  
And a maid outfit. He'd never forget that maid outfit.

**Author's Note:**

> Natalie drew me both Felix and Sylvain in maid outfits so I needed to return the favor! Please look at the incredible accompanying art here on her twitter: https://twitter.com/natendo_art/status/1175161016621195269. Natalie owns my ass and entire soul. ILY <3  
Follow @setethstiddies on twit for more NSFW FE3H content. I promise I share good content.  
I wanted to do many things with this fic, but I decided on what I wrote to stay and leave other musings and desires for another fic on another day (i've worked on this ALL DAY and i just want to post it so)


End file.
